ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Patrols
The half breed son of Saiyan Prince Vegeta, Trunks, from the First Timeline was brought to the Time Nest by the Supreme Kai of Time due to his knowledge on Time Travel and uses him along with people known as "Time Patrollers" to correct actions in history that have gone wrong in the Three Timelines. It is the job of a Time Patrolman/Patrolwoman to correct any inconsistencies in the Three Timelines. To become a Time Patroller, request an audience with Trunks once your created character reaches level 5. The sister of the ex-Demon King Dabura, Towa, and her associate Mira are known as Time Berserkers which gather Kili Energy from incidents in the Three Timelines that change or alter history. It is the job of a "Time Berserker" to displace history and gather Kili Energy for Towa and Mira. To become a Time Berserker, request an audience with Towa once your created character reaches level 5. Missions will always earn you a Unique Item and Battle EXP. The Unique Item will normally depend on what species enters the Patrol and what is available during the patrol which counts towards the Item. To earn the Item each Patrol from Level 21-40 and above will have one hidden requirement that must be met in order to achieve earning a Unique Item. * 5-20: 25,000 Zeni reward * 21-40: 50,000 Zeni reward, possible Custom Item at 5% * 41-60: 75,000 Zeni reward, possible custom item at 10% * 61-80: 100,000 Zeni reward, possible custom item at 15% * 81-100: 200,000 Zeni reward, possible custom item at 20%+ (Max.25%) Levels 5-20 Missions Time Patrol: First Training * Description: New Time Patrol candidates take this test to train their reflexes and mettle against robotic enemies in a battle that always leaves them at a disadvantage such as two on one scenario. This mission will always be available for training all Time Patrol candidates until they are prepared for actual Time Travel. * Reward: The Fight Starts Now!, This Is My True Power!, or I'm Not Done Yet! * * Time Patrol: Battle Simulation * Description: Similar to the robotic simulation this time you will be faced with one of the major ex-enemies of time, Mira, who was destroyed by Trunks in the future thanks to him and the Future Hero. Mira's power was supplementary from stealing Kili Energy from all across time and shall be your opponent for today. This mission will always be available for training all Time Patrol candidates until they are prepared for actual Time Travel. * Reward: Why You Little...!, Never Give Up!, or Summon All Your Power! * Venomous Hunter Dragon * Level 21-40 Missions Patrol: A Deal?! Defeat the Saiyans! * Oriana Anima *Celeste Nyx Berserker: The Onslaught! A Namekian's Grudge! * Luciela * Patrol: Training From Hell! Save The Heroes! * * Berserker: Growing Evil! Defeat The Heroes! * * Third Timeline: Outrageous Power Levels! Fight Off The Saiyans! *Trevelyan * Level 41-60 Missions Patrol: A Beautiful Treachery! Save The Sprout! * * Berserker: A Sibling Rivalry! Let's Destroy Namek! * * Patrol: A Burning Soul! Defeat The Cold Family! * * Berserker: Deceitful Burial! Killing The Threat?! * * Third Timeline: Team Tryouts! It's Super Android #16! * * Level 61-80 Missions Patrol: Buu, Buu, Majin Buu! Protect Goku and Co.! * * Berserker: Pudgy Business! Slaughter The World's Strongest Man! * * Third Timeline: Stand Tall! Mystic Gohan's Challenge?! * * Level 81-100 Missions * Locked Category:Browse Category:Ultimate Dragon Ball Rp Wiki